1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp that has a light guide and emits light by guiding the light.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known vehicular lamp is configured such that light emitted from a light source, such as a light emitting diode, is allowed to enter a light guide from one end surface thereof, the guided light is internally reflected by a plurality of internal reflection steps (light controlling portion) formed on a side surface of the light guide so as to be diffused, and the diffused light is emitted forward of the lamp. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a vehicular lamp that has a pillar-shaped light guide disposed in a lamp chamber that is defined by an outer lens and a lamp body. The vehicular lamp emits light through the translucent plate-like outer lens that extends in front of the light guide.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2012-174641 (see FIG. 1)